


Too Long, Too Far From Home [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Dawn [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cole and Bull talk. A lot. Cole's even himself for some of it.</p><p>A prologue for Exit Light, because somebody asked, "Hey, so exactly what did Cole say to Bull?" And this happened. Also, I think of it as a prologue, but chronologically, it runs concurrently with the second part of chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long, Too Far From Home [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Long, Too Far From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307496) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



> Author's note: Oh, and I have this headcanon where Cole suffers from a little bit of synesthesia. I don't know why, it just seemed like it would be weird to suddenly be dropped down in an adult body and expected to act like you know what to do with all these senses.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Dawn%20Series/Too%20Long,%20Too%20Far%20From%20Home.mp3) | 22:53 | 21.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook (all Oneshots)](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Exit%20Light%20One%20Shots.m4b) | 1:40:45 | 46.2 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/too-long-too-far-from-home) |  |   
[Audiobook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/exit-light-oneshots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Peace_ by Apocalyptica

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
